1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for producing articles such as printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit boards are normally formed of a relatively inert material such as fiberglass reinforced board cladding on both sides thereof. A photoresist is then applied to one or both sides of the board. The photoresist is essentially inert to the plating processes that, after being exposed to a circuit pattern and developed, defines a pattern in developed voids of the photoresist. The boards may be electrically charged and placed in a solution including a metal to be deposited. After the metal is deposited the boards are rinsed.
The photoresist is removed and the cladded layer is etched off the board, leaving the circuit plated on the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,894 relates to a method and apparatus for etching and otherwise chemically treating electronic printed circuit board substrates comprising a hollow tubing to engage and transport the circuit board substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,554 discloses a device and method for the treating of vertically disposed printed circuit boards comprising a transport conveyor above an accumulating reservoir and below spraying nozzles applying a process solution to the side surfaces of each printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,894 shows a method and apparatus for chemically treating vertically disposed circuit board substrates comprising a conveyor system for transporting the vertically disposed circuit board substrates through a plurality of adjacent spray chambers employing hollow slack tubing to engage and transport the substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,522 relates to a continuous metal exchange for workpieces such as a printed circuit board comprising a continuous horizontal transport and plating tank. Opposite ends of the plating tank include slots to receive and discharge the workpieces sealed by opposed rollers. The workpieces are held by a non-conductive hanger coupled to the upper portion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,019 discloses a continuous processing of flat workpieces such as printed circuit boards suspended by a hanger on a conveyor for continuous horizontal transport. The conveyor transports the workpieces through a plurality of chambers having slotted-end members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,406 relates to a two-part clip each including a base and leg having a socket for receiving the outer end of a connecting pin of an articulated roller chain conveyor. A support surface is formed from a rod extending outwardly from the two-part clip. The two-part clip may include a drive engaging member to permit an articulated roller chain carrying the two-part clip to be driven by a drive mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,433 discloses a pincer comprising a plate having lateral openings on one side thereof and a center opening on the other side thereof coupled to adjacent plates to form a conveyor chain for bottles gripped by a pair of jaws. The pincer cooperates with a half-collar fitting the outline of the neck of a bottle being processed.